


A Glimpse of the Future

by labct1



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris is a prince on the verge of marrying a stranger in three days.  Feeling restless, he sneaks out to spy on the gypsies entertaining the kingdom.  He meets Adam, who gives him a glimpse of a future he never thought he'd have.   Will it come true?  Or is Kris too scared to take a chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glimpse of the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kradam Reverse Big Bang
> 
> Art by cassandra_ml http://cassandra-ml.livejournal.com/64040.html
> 
> Thanks to Cassandra for putting up with me and my crazy schedule. She wanted a fic where Kris sneaks out and meets Adam. Adam sees their future and has to convince Kris they are meant to be together.
> 
> The story I'm posting is completely different than what I originally wrote, so hopefully, she's in for a pleasant surprise.

Kris listens to his instructions for tomorrow, silently wishing someone slipped a little fun into his packed day. Everything planned to the last detail - do this, do that, wear this, say that. He can't remember the last time he had even an hour to do whatever he wanted.

"Mother, do you think I might be allowed to join in the festivities down by the river?"

"Certainly not," his mother, the Queen, cries out. "As heir to the throne, you have certain duties you must meet. Every year, people from all over our country…."

Kris goes back to zoning everything out, including his mothers speech. He knows it by heart, having heard it for twenty four years. 

"In three days you will marry and…."

He stoically listens as she drones on and on about duty and country and obligation. Marrying a stranger frustrates him to no end but there is nothing to be done about it. Maybe he wouldn't be feeling so anxious if he was allowed to meet with his intended but he learned the hard way not to voice that request again.

"Yes mother, I understand. I was merely inquiring."

His mother sighs tiredly, then softly smiles as she looks at him. "I didn't know your father when we married. The first time I saw him was when I walked down the alter. I understand you may be feeling a little.."

"Trapped," Kris smoothly supplies.

"But I promise you, things won't always seem so…"

"Bleak," he replies.

Her eyes narrow and she seems to collapse in her chair. "Go get some rest. It's getting late and tomorrow is a busy day."

"Good night Mother." He grins and steps over to kiss her hand. 

"Good night Kristopher."

Kris makes his way up the long staircase to his suite of rooms on the south wing. He greets each servant by name as he walks by. They're his second family, and he's never been able to keep them at arms lengths, no matter how many times his parents lectured him about the topic. 

"Albert, I won't be needing your assistance tonight. I think I will sit out on the balcony for a bit before turning in."

"Very well sir," his trusted valet responds. 

In the shower, he tries to picture his future husband. His parents probably picked someone of average height and looks. Someone with a biddable personality, because God forbid they find anyone who might argue with a royal. 

And once again, all he sees is a very boring future.

After drying off and pulling on his soft, green tunic and sleep pants, he sits on his balcony. The lights off in the distance catch his attention and it takes all of a minute to decide to stroll down and spy on the activities. 

A half hour later, he finds himself hiding between a cluster of trees, watching the men and women in bright colored clothing, dancing and singing around a giant fire. They cheer as one man swallows a large sword, while a young woman dances in circles around him.

He spends a wistful moment wishing he could join in the laughter and fun. His friends aren't nearly as full of life as these people seem to be. 

He's about to head back when he spies a man sneaking into one of the tents in the back. Fearing he's a thief, Kris follows him. What he finds is the man sitting at a small table, a crystal ball in the middle.

The man looks up in surprise when Kris enters. He's very attractive, even with his head half shaved. With jet black hair, piercing grayish-blue eyes, a straight nose, and plump juicy lips, he's Kris's fantasy man come to life.

He can't be sure with the man sitting down, but Kris bets he's tall.

"Care to hear about your future?" 

His voice, deep and low, has Kris fighting off a shiver as he sits at the vacant seat opposite the stranger. 

"I already know it."

It's like a punch to his gut when the man gives him a dazzling smile.

"Then it won't come as a surprise, will it?"

The man winks at Kris before studying the ball again. He resists the urge to roll his eyes when the guy closes his and hovers his hands over the ball. He’s much younger than Kris first thought, probably only a couple years older than himself.

"The whole hand waving thing, is that necessary?" Kris asks after a few seconds of humming.

The freckled lips twitch enough to make Kris smile. 

"People want the whole experience."

Kris chuckles. "What do you see? Do I get married and have a bunch of kids?" 

He expects some vague answer when the man's demeanor seems to change. 

The man swallows hard, stares from Kris to the ball then Kris again, over and over, before finally shaking his head and slumping back in the chair.

"What?" He asks nervously.

The stranger clears his throat, scrubs his hands over his face then looks right into Kris's eyes with an intensity that steals his breath.

"Yes, you do. Four kids. Three boys and one girl. They're beautiful and happy, as are you. You were playing in a field overrun with wild flowers. The boys were dueling with sticks while the little girl was picking flowers for her parents."

Kris licks his lips and tries to shake off the feelings that picture conjures up. 

"Am I happy?" He asks quietly.

"Yes, you are," the stranger says with a surprising amount of conviction.

Kris snorts in disbelief and is about to take his leave when a question stops him.

"Do you believe in fate?"

Kris shakes his head, knowing there is no such thing. It's impossible when one's life is mapped out to the last detail. 

"Neither did I," the man murmurs. "Tell me what is your biggest fear?"

"What's yours?" he asks instead.

"Growing old alone." 

The honest answer surprises Kris, and he decides to answer in kind.

Maybe it's because he's a stranger. Maybe it's because he's overwhelmed with everything. Whatever the reason, Kris finds himself confessing things he's never told anyone.

"I'm afraid of disappointing my parents, to the point I put my wants and needs second. I'm scared I'll never get to do the fun things I've always wanted to do."

"Like what?"

Kris smiles and leans back in his chair. "Like skinny dipping in the moonlight. Stealing a kiss from a stranger. Getting rip roaring drunk."

The man laughs, and it's lyrical and beautiful and has Kris beaming that he did that.

Three hours later, and many life conversations later, Kris decides it's time to head back. 

"Tomorrow. Meet me tomorrow night, same time."

"But, I can't," Kris stutters. "I mean, if I were caught…"

Kris freezes when the man's hand settles over his own. "Trust me. It'll be okay."

Something in those eyes has Kris nodding. He pulls his hand away, rubbing it on his thigh to get the tingle out of it. He stand and leaves but not before saying, "Tomorrow it is."

Both men spend the night thinking about each other instead of sleeping. 

The next night, Adam walks towards the hot spring he found hidden in the woods, the cute guy from last night on his heels. He wasn't sure if showing up tonight was the right thing to do, especially after what he 'saw', but he couldn't help it. There's something about this man that speaks to him.

"Here," Adam tells him when the enter a clearing. "Quickly, give me your clothes."

"My clothes?"

Adam laughs at the surprise. "It's not called skinny dipping if you're wearing clothes silly. Hurry. The longer we wait, the riskier it is."

"I can't. It's public, and I, well, I, Oh God, I don't even know you. I just can't."

Adam puts his hands on surprisingly firm shoulders to keep him from running off. "You can and you will. I'll keep watch and I promise not to look, even if I really want to," he adds with a wink.

"Are you always like this?" 

Adam gives him his most flirtatious look. "Sometimes I'm worse," he confesses. "Now, turn around."

He smiles when his 'date' follows his orders. Adam hears rustling behind him. Knowing the man is getting naked is making him rethink the whole chivalry thing.

"It's warm," the surprised voice breaks the quiet. 

Adam thinks about his mundane schedule for tomorrow, desperately trying to forget about the wet, naked body swimming behind him.

"I told you it was. Did you think I would lie?" 

Adam closes his eyes when he hears splashing, followed by laughter. 

"This is heaven."

"Yes, it is," he mumbles to himself.

When Kris is dried and dressed, he faces the dark-haired man with a smile. "Thank you." 

The man returns his smile. "You're welcome."

Kris's smile slips as they stare into each others eyes. Kris's heart to beat a little faster as the moonlight casts a romantic glow. He licks his lips nervously, but his gaze doesn't waver. The man slowly lowers his head, and Kris has a moments panic when he realizes he's going to be kissed.

"I don't even know you name," he whispers.

"If I told you, you wouldn't be kissing a stranger."

When their lips touch, it's magic, just like he knew it would be, but over much too soon.

"I can't see you again."

Kris tries to hide the disappointment the words bring. He knows it's for the best. He's set to marry in two days. He shouldn't be out kissing some stranger, even if he does feel like someone Kris has known his whole life. It's ridiculous and stupid. It makes no sense, and yet, deep down, he knows they could have something special. If only….

"I know," Kris answers sadly. 

"I'm sorry but my life…"

Kris laughs humorlessly. "Trust me on this. I understand."

The man takes Kris's face in his hands, staring intently into his eyes. "I must confess something. When I saw your future, I saw mine also."

Kris frowns. "I don't understand."

"I don't either but it was you and I and the children I saw were ours , but it can't be," he trails off. "Or maybe." He grips Kris's hands tight. "Meet me tomorrow. We can run away together. It's our destiny to be together. I know it. I feel it here."

He brings Kris's hands to his chest. The heartbeat is strong against Kris's palm. It makes him wish for things he can't have. 

Kris leans up and kisses his cheek. He darts away to the castle before he makes promises he knows he can't keep.

Adam waits for two hours before realizing the brown haired man who stole his heart isn't going to show. He wouldn't be so depressed if he hadn't seen his future when he looked into that crystal ball. He felt their happiness, the love they shared. If he explained it better maybe he wouldn't be sitting alone, staring at the stars, wishing for things he knows he will never have.

"Are you ready your highness?" 

Adam checks himself one last time in the mirror.

"Yes, Harry," he tells his faithful valet. "As ready as I'll ever be anyway."

"If I do say so, you look smashing. I'm sure your prince will be very pleased with what he sees."

"Let's hope I feel the same," Adam says with a laugh. 

"I think you will. Gossip says he's quite handsome."

Dull as a doorknob too if he's like most royalty. He'd probably go screaming for the hills if Adam suggested they swim naked together. Wonder what he'll think when Adam tells him he sleeps nude and has no intention of changing that. If he's lucky, he'll be given his own room, like they did long ago.

"Let's go get this over with."

The music that gives Kris his cue enter the chapel begins and he knows he can't go through with it. Whoever his future husband is, he's not likely to be someone who can curl his toes with a kiss. After all, there's no law that says he has to have an arranged marriage. And so what if the man he wants is a gypsy! 

"What am I saying?" he asks himself. He has a kingdom to think of for crying out loud, but there is his brother. He is more than capable of leading their people. "I'm going crazy!"

He tightens his tie and opens the door, still not sure if he'll go through with it, or run for the hills. 

"It's you," Adam exclaims with a laugh when he sees Kris walking towards him.

"What are you doing here?" 

"You're Kristopher?" Adam asks smiling widely. "I'm Adam. We never did exchange names."

Kris stops and gapes at him. "You're Adam? My Adam?"

"Yes," Adam steps forward to hold his hand. "Your Adam. And you're my Kristopher."

Kris looks up to the heavens and shakes his head. He's smiling when he looks back at Adam. "Yes. Your Kristopher. I'm sorry about last night. I couldn't…"

"Shhhh," Adam murmurs. "It doesn't matter now."

"I guess you were right about the future after all," Kris teases.

They laugh together, oblivious to the confused stares of the people gathered around. 

Kris squeezes Adam's hands a little tighter before leaning in to give Adam the hug he's been wanting to give him since they parted last. He lets out a sigh of relief when Adam kisses the top of his head, and squeezes him closer. 

"I promise you won't grow old alone," Kris whispers.

"I promise to get you rip roaring drunk, just not tonight," Adam responds in Kris's ear.

Kris is breathless, giddy with excitement. "Definitely not tonight." 

They're sharing another laugh when the minister clears his throat. 

"Are we ready to begin?"

"Yes," they answer together.


End file.
